


Jealous much

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111





	Jealous much

Y/n has been chasing Daryl ever since he saved her from two walkers. Y/n fell for the hard head red neck but he never gave her the time. After months and months of trying she gave up and when Rick brings the people from Woodbury to the prison Y/N catches the eye of Danny. He's quite hot. Tall, green eyes and dirty blond hair. Y/N found very attractive but he isn't Daryl. "Common, Y/n" Danny said moving closer to you. Y/N smiled and rubbed his arm. "Not now, Danny. I have to go on a run with Daryl." "You still got a little time." Danny presses his lips on hers and she kisses back smiling into the kiss. She liked kissing Danny it was always sweet and nice. She liked it. He cupped her face with both hands and angled her face that way he could get better access. Y/N broke the kiss. "Nice try." She told him laughing at his proses to get her turned on but it wasn't working. She just didn't find him sexually attractive and it was all because of that stupid redneck. Danny bent down again and kissed Y/N. There was a cough and they both broke apart. Daryl stood there looking at Y/N and Danny. There was anger in his eyes but he masked. "Sorry for interrupting but, Y/N I believe we were going to do a run?" Daryl crossed his arms. Y/N couldn't help but look him over. Even in the state he looked he was still very attractive. Y/N looked him over from the sneakers he wore up to the ripped pants where his knee is. Up to his dirty shirt up to his bearded face. His hair that was now a little longer but she loved so much. She wanted to run her fingers through it. Y/N bit her lib at the thought. "Want to get going? Or do you want to keep making out with your boyfriend." Daryl said angrily. Y/N looked at him weird but nodded. "see you soon." Y/N told Danny kissing his lips softly. Y/N thought she heard Daryl scoff but let it go. "Where are we going to be checking?" You asked Daryl. as he got on the bike. You sat behind him. "We're going to be checking a few houses. See if we find anything there." You nodded and wrapped an arm around him and one on his back to keep yourself steady. You didn't want to press yourself on him if you did things would happen. Lots of things. Daryl stopped his motorcycle and you were in a small neighborhood . The street was lifeless which in a sense was both and bad. Because the beauty it must've been was gone and that there were no walkers around. "I'll take that house." You told Daryl" "We should stick together." You gave him a weird look. Yea but we'll cover more ground." You said heading to one of the houses. And Daryl took the house right next to it. You pulled out your knife entering the house. After making sure the kitchen, living room were good; you made your way slowly up stairs. Checking the two small bedrooms which were kids room for the drawings that were on the wall. Master bedroom was oddly clean. There was a growl behind you and a walker lunged for you. You pulled the knife out but it knocked you over sending the knife flying. "Fuck!" You cussed as you tried to push the walker away from you. The walker was pulled right off of you and you scrambled to your feet looking for the knife grabbing the knife you turned to where the walker was. Daryl stabbed it in the head. The walker fell to the floor with a loud thud. Your eyes filled with tears and you ran to Daryl hugging him. "Are you okay?" He asked you. "Yes..." You stayed like that for a long time. Looking up at him you met his eyes. "Daryl..." "yea?" You took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm going to do something. I've been dying to do for a long time." He opened his mouth to speak but you crashed your lips to his. After a few seconds you pulled away. Daryl grabbed you by the neck kissing you roughly. His other hand was on you waist pushing you closer to him. "You have no clue how long I waited for you to kiss me." You told him. "I wanted to but you were with Danny." "Danny and I aren't together." You told Daryl unwrapping yourself from his arms. "We just fool around but. We've never done nothing other than kissing." Daryl was quite. "Good." You looked over to him. "Good?" "Yea. because if I had to see him kiss you one more time I would've shot an arrow trough his head." You were shocked. "That and I can do this" He kissed you roughly setting you on the bed. "Wow." You said looking at him. "Jealous much?" Daryl kissed you again. "You're mine." You blushed. "Always..."


End file.
